This invention relates generally to a device for inverting or "flipping" the image displayed on the screen of a cathode-ray tube (CRT). This invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to video games or the like.
In one type of video game which is built in the form of a table, a CRT is recessed within the center of the table. The screen of the CRT points upwardly and is parallel to the horizontal surface of the table. Typically player operable controls are disposed on opposite sides of the table so that two players sitting opposite each other can play a video game displayed upon the horizontally oriented screen of the CRT.
It is desirable that each of the players be allowed to take turns playing the same video game. Since player "B" sits opposite player "A" he would observe the picture displayed to player "A" as being inverted. In order to display the same image in proper orientation for player "B", the image must be inverted, that is, the image must be top to bottom and left to right transposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for inverting a computer generated image on the screen of a CRT so that the same software or program used to generate the normal image is also used to generate the inverted image.